Torn Dreams
by Hyperactive Kitsune
Summary: Kagome has been badly poisoned and is inches from death! Her only hope is a mysterious stranger who claims to be a friend. Inu/Kag *~*Chapter 12 up!*~*
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. *sniff* That glorious right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
*sniff* Wahhhhhhh!!!!!!! *runs off into the distance yelling*  
  
  
  
The Start  
"WHAAAAAAT?!?!?!?"  
"Yah, you heard me. Nuyeh!" Inuyasha stuck his tongue out.  
"Why you," *WHAM!*  
"Heh. You missed me!" Miroku glared at the young hanyou spitefuly. He swung his staff   
at the dog boy, hitting him in the side.  
"Bastard...." The others watch, shaking their heads saddly.  
"Those two...."  
"They are so friendly..."  
"I just hope that they don't kill themselves," Shippou said. "Or we wouldn't have anyone to look for the Shards."  
Kagome sighed. They were always like this.   
"Hn?" *What in the world was that?* A cold chill ran down her spine. The feeling left as quickly   
as it had come, but she could still feel the cold feeling lingering in the air.Kagome glanced at Miroku.   
He looked worried as well. *He felt it also...*  
"Inuyasha, did you feel that?" asked Miroku.  
"I didn't feel anything bouzu," growled the hanyou. He sat on the ground, nursing the two hard  
blows Miroku had delt him. He muttered rude words under his breath.  
"Are you ok Inuyasha? Did Miroku really beat you up that much? Do you-"  
"SHUT UP, BITCH!!! I DON'T NEED YOU!!!!!!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE IN   
YOUR STUPID, POINTLESS LIFE!!!!!!" Kagome stared at him, at first surprized at the sudden outburst,   
then extreamly hurt. She hung her head and tears fell from her eyes.  
"Is-is that really wh-what you want? For me to just leave? Fine, just-just fine. I will leave."   
Kagome got up and ran. Shippou glared at Inuyasha angrily.  
"What the hell is you problem??? She was just trying to help you!! What a moron..." Shippou exclaimed.  
"Kagggoooome! Wait for me!!!" He ran off in the direction Kagome went. Inuyasha watched him dissapear into the distance.   
"Feh, glad to see them go." Sango looked at the youkai sitting on the ground. He had assumed his  
"I-don't-give-a-damn" position, but his eyes told a different story. She knew he was hurting, just didn't   
want anyone to know it. She got to her feet, brushed the dirt from her kimono, and walked off.  
"Sango? Where are you going?"  
"I need to be alone for a bit Miroku," she replied. Miroku stared at her as she walked off holding   
her Hiraikotsu over her shoulder. Kirara jumped onto her back as Sango walked away. *sigh* It was just him and the hanyou.  
"Heh. Quite a fix you have gotten yourself into, eh Inuyasha?" The priest chuckled. Inuyasha glared at him darkly.  
"Why the fuck are you laughing? I see nothing to be laughing at dumbass," growled Inuyasha. How   
in the world could that priest be laughing??  
"Lord Inuyasha seems to be fighting with Lady Kagome again, am I correct young Miroku?" asked  
Myouga the flea. Miroku sighed again.  
"Yes, they are."  
"Where the hell did you come from?"  
"INUYYAAAAASHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha looked up to see Shippou running twards them.   
"INUYASHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Shippous jumped on top a him with such force that it knocked the  
hanyou to the floor. "INUYASHAAAAA!!!!!!!!"  
"ALRIGHT ALREADY!!!! DAMN! STOP SHOUTING IN MY FUCKING EAR!!!!WHAT IS IT????"  
"I-Inuyasha! It's-it's Kagome!!!" *Ka-Kagome??*  
"What's wrong? Is she alright?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.  
"She was at-attacked!! I came back to get you! You must hurry! I-I don't think she can last much longer!"   
Inuyasha got up hurriedly.  
"Miroku, go get Sango. Don't follow unless you are with her. I don't want us to be spaced out and alone   
with a youkai running around." Miroku gave him a determined look and nodded. "Ok Shippou. Lead me quickly."  
"Right. This way," Shippou said. As they were running, Inuyasha asked Shipou:  
"Did you see who attacked Kagome?"   
"Hai, yes, it was....it was..."  
"Spit it out already!"  
"It was Kikyou!"  
  
*~*Dun dun dunnnnn. Woooooo. That took some work. Hope you people like it. This is my first ever fanfiction,   
and I think it turned out quite nice. Read and Review please!!!! And only constustive criticizims are alowed.   
Weeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!! The next chapter will be called "The Kitsune Warrior" Ooooooooo! Interesting!!! I need  
reviews! O, did I cover everything? Hai? Weeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!! See ya! This is Hyperactive Kitsune signing   
off for now. Bai!!!! 


	2. The Kitsune Warrior

Diclaimer: As I have said before, I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters(although, I would not say no  
if they came over for a "play date" ^o^).   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 The Kitsune Warrior  
  
  
  
  
"Ki-Kikyou? Are you sure Shippou? What happened???"  
"Well, I was trying to convince Kagome to come back when Kikyou came in front of us. Kagome asked her  
if anything was wrong and she said, 'yes there is.'"The young kitsune shivered. "Then Kikyou took her bow and arrow  
out and just shot Kagome. Kagome told me to get you." They arrived at the clearing. Kagome was on the ground with  
a small figure crouched over her.   
"Hey you! Get the hell away from her!" The small figure turned to them slowly.  
"Are you here to hurt her, or are you her friends?" asked the small figure in a high, femine voice.  
"Hn? Why should you care? Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demended. The girl in the distance let out a laugh.  
"I am not a suspicious person. Now answer my quesion. Are you a friend or foe of this girl? I won't let anymore harm come to her," she responded. *Wha...?* Shippou shouted to the little girl.  
"We are her friends. Please let Kagome go! Don't hurt her!" pleaded Shippou.   
"If you are her friends than I suggest that you hurry over here. She has been poisoned and I have no antidote with me. If you get your butt over here, than I will go get the antidote in question," she replied. Inuyasha hesitated. This has to be a trick....somehow..... "Well? Are you just going to let her die? I'm going to get the potion. Just make sure she stays warm and she should be fine until I get back." With that, the figure raced off with great agility. Shippou ran over to Kagome's side.  
"Kagome! Are you alright? Please don't die!" Shippou's eyes welled up with tears at the mere thought of Kagome dying. He shook them away as Inuyasha rushed over.  
"Shippou, how is she?"  
" I-I don't know....She isn't responding..." *Damn it! Kagome, don't you fucking die on me! Don't you dare die!* he cried out in his mind. He took her frail body in his warm caress. *She is still warm! Oh, thank the gods!* Sango and Miroku arrived.   
"Oh my! Inuyasha, is Kagome-sama alright?" asked Miroku.   
"Miroku, Sango, Shippou: I need you to get fire wood and build a fire. We need to keep her as warm as possible untill that weird girl comes back," Inuyasha shouted at the three.  
"Strange girl? Inuyasha who are you-"  
"WE HAVE NO TIME!!! Please just do as I say!" Sango looked at him and nodded to the others. They ran off to complete the task at hand.  
"Lord Inuyasha," Myouga said. "Maybe I can suck the poison out of Lady Kagome for you." Inuyasha's eyes lit up with excitment.   
"Myouga! That is a great idea! Do it now!" With those words, Myouga jumped from Inuyasha's shoulder and on to Kagome's pale cheek. Myouga placed his sucker,er, thing, into Kagome's cheek and began to suck.He started to swell until he got to the size of an orange, then detatched himself from her. The flea youkai rolled in pleasure.  
"Mmmmm.....I had almost forgoten how sweet her blood tasted...."  
"What the fuck??? Did you get the poison out or not, you damn bloodsucker?" Myouga looked at the hanyou in dispare.  
"I am truly sorry me lord. This poison, it is different. I-I wasn't able to remove any of it...."  
"What?!?!?!? How is this possible? You should be able to suck out any normal poison. It should have come out..."  
"Yes, it should have. Unfortunatly, this is no ordinary poison. Luckly for you, I have the antidote." The girl had returned. "Damn, you still don't have a fire going? I can't use this potion if I don't have a fire to heat it up with...." She leapt up in to the branches of a nearby tree.  
"HEY????WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING????? Can't you see that I have a dying girl in my arms????" the young youkai shouted angrily. The girl responded in a mocking voice.  
"As I told you before, I cannot give her the antidote untill I have a fire idiot. Try listening, it will get you far in this world."  
"Inuyasha! We got the firewood." The others had arrived with the wood.  
"Good, hurry. The girl said that she needs a fire before she can give the potion to Kagome," Inuyasha said. *Damn that bitch in the tree. If she didn't have the antidote for Kagome with her, I would have ripped the little brat's head off*  
  
*~*About half an hour later*~*  
  
*Kagome's breathing is getting extreamly laboured. Damn it! Where the hell is that fucking bitch? We have the god damn fire....* Inuyasha kept glancing at the tree the girl had jumped into. He finally saw the girl jump down and walk calmly twards the fire.  
"About time wench. Hurry up, I don't know how much more of this Kagome can take," Inuyasha told the girl. The girl stepped into the fire's light and they finaly had a good view of what she looked like.  
The girl appeared to be a kitsune, fox youkai, like Shippou, but had black hair and blue eyes. Her tail was black except for the tip of her tail, which was white. She wore a simple green kimono with a dagger in the yellow and blue sash tied around her waist. She was about the same hight as Shippou and had the same fox feet as him too, but hers were black with white paws. Inuyasha also noted that she wore a particular amulet around her neck that resembled a blue fox head. She took a bottle with clear liquid from a pack slung on her back and placed it into the middle of the fire.  
"Um, how long is this going to take? Kagome-sama is looking quite ill," Miroku asked the small kitsune. As he finished his sentance, the bottle in the fire gave a small pop and the liquid inside turned a bright blue.  
"It is done now. If you would lay the girl on her back for me please," the girl said. Inuyasha, careful not to harm Kagome, put her on the ground. The kitsune walked over to Kagome and placed a few drops of the potion in her mouth. "There, it is done. But you musten't move her for a while. It will take a few hours for the antidote to fully cure her, but she will be ok. Now, when do we eat?"   
"WHAT???" shouted the entire group. The kitsune stared at them.   
"I helped you, so you should at least feed me," replied the girl with a smile.  
"You have to at least tell us who you are!" Shippou exclaimed. The others nodded in agreement. The kitsune looked at them again.  
"All you need to know is that I am called Kitsaki, the Kitsune Warrior!"  
  
*~*Wooooooooo........That took a LOT of energy. Kitsaki has been introduced, but is she a friend or an enemy? She seems nice, but arn't they all like that in the beginning? The next chapter of Torn Dreams is called "Kitsaki, Friend or Foe?" See ya there! Hyperactive Kitsune is signing off for now! Bai!!!!!! 


	3. Kitsaki,Friend or Foe?

Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is Kitsaki. Don't anyone dare steal her away, or I will get very angery!!!I love her  
sooooooo much. Ok then. Read chapter three!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Kitsaki, Friend or Foe?  
  
  
  
*~* A Few Hours Later*~*  
Kitsaki and Shippou were sitting next to Kagome, talking about all sorts of stuff that Inuyasha didn't really care about. He was only next to them to make sure Kagome would be alright and could look for the shards soon.  
"How old are you?" Shippou asked curiously. Miroku and Sango looked at Kitsaki, asking the same question in their minds. Kitsaki smirked.  
"You know you arn't allowed to ask a woman her age," Kitsaki told Shippou. Miroku turned to Sango, as if to ask something, but then shook his head turned away. Sango didn't notice.  
"Kitsaki, how did you get the title of 'Kitsune Warrior?"' Sango asked politly.   
"Hai, I heard it takes a lot of training under a sensei till you can be called a warrior,"Shippou stated. Kitsaki smiled sheepishly.  
"Hai, it does take a long time to become a warrior. I still have not compleated my training, so I should not be called a warrior just yet. But I don't think I will ever compleate my training..." Miroku looked at her curiously.  
"What do you mean? Have you given up?" Kitsaki suddenly turned to Miroku with a deadly aura around her. The young priest slowly pushed himself away from Kitsaki and hid behind Sango. "Sango! Please save me!"  
"Like hell I will! Sango ran over to Inuyasha, leaving Miroku exposed to the angery fox.  
"How dare you THINK that I would just give up on my training! I am not some wannabe!" She rushed over to Miroku and pulled her dagger out. He let out a girlish scream and then....  
*BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!!!!* Kitsaki then put the dagger back in her belt and walked away calmly. Miroku was lying on the ground with five huge bumps on his head. Shippou looked at the other kitsune with great interest while Inuyasha rolled on the ground, howling with laughter.  
"Woh. Kitsaki. I thought you were going to stab him!" Shippou told her. She smiled sweetly.  
"I don't kill unless I have to. I hit him with the hilt of the dagger." She glanced up at the sun. "Well, I think your friend over there should be comming to right about now," Kitsaki said. She then moved to Kagome's side and shook her slightly.  
"Mmmmffff....Ughh....My head hurts like hell. Who are you?" Kagome asked when she saw he kitsune. "Shippou? No, you're not him. Who are you? Where is Inuyasha?"  
"I'm right here, Kagome,"Inuyasha said in a soft voice. Kagome sat up and yawned. Kitsaki moved away and gathered her belongings.  
"Where are you going, Kitsaki? Arn't you going to stay with us?" Sango asked. Kitsaki shook her head.  
"My job here is done. I will be going now. I will not ask you to accompany me for I wouldn't want any harm to come to any of you. I have made many enemies on my travels. Besides, I don't think you guys would want a childish kitsune such as myself with you," Kitsaki replied. Kagome looked at the sad figure. *This girl has been though a lot. I can tell*  
"W-wait!" Kagome shouted. "Kitsaki!" Kagome ran to the young girl. Kitsaki looked up at her couriously. "I know that we just met, but please stay with us. Shippou needs someone to talk to,and being the only other kitsune here, I think you two will get along fine" Kagome told the astounded fox youkai.   
"You really want me to stay with you?" she asked.  
"Like hell you are staying with us! Kagome! Why the hell are you inviting this girl to come with us? For all we know, she could be a spy of Naraku!"Inuyasha shouted at her.  
"Naraku! Do you know where that bastard is?" Kitsaki asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared at the girl.  
"And why would a young pup like you care about finding him?" Inuyasha sneered. Kitsaki just growled.  
"That bastard is the cause of all my pain. He is the only reason I keep my self living. I live only to kill him," growled Kitsaki. Inuyasha smirked.  
"I do not see how a small and weak kitsune such as yourself would cause a youkai like Naraku any damage. You are probibly just as weak as Shippou is," the hanyou said. Kitsaki glared at him.   
"Weak, am I? Let's see how weak I can be," she said with a smug smile on her face. Kagome leaped between the two.  
"Hey! No fighting bettween you two! This is not what we need now!" Kagome yelled. She turned to Inuyasha and started to scold him.  
"How dare you pick on someone smaller than you! You should be ashamed of yourself!"  
"Hey! I didn't start anything! That little brat over there started it! Quit yelling at me!"  
".....OSUWARI!!!!!" *BAM!!!!!* Inuyasha could be heard yelling things, but his face was buried in the ground so that we couldn't hear what he was saying.  
"Hmph. Searves him right," Kitsaki said. Just then, a six-foot tall, snake youkai darted out of the bushes and started hissing.  
"I sense the presence of a Shikon Jewel shard!" He sniffed the air, than turned to Kagome. "You have them! Give them to me!" He then dived at Kagome, who turned and ran. Miroku and Sango got up to fight the youkai, but it simply swung its tail at their heads and knocked them out cold. The snake then went slithering after Kagome. Inuyasha finally got his head out of the ground and stood up. He looked at the scene around him. Mioku and Sango were on top of eachother by a tree, unconcious. Making sure they were alright, he then sniffed the air.  
"Damn. I can smell that youkai's stench all the way from here." He then raced off in the direction of the scent.  
Inuyasha finally caught up with Kagome and saw that Shippou and Kitsaki were there too. Kitsaki was in front of Kagome and Shippou looking murderous.  
"Hey! Kitsaki! Get out of the way! Let me handle this!" Inuyasha shouted while taking the transformed Tetsusaiga out of its scabbard. Kitsaki just yelled back to the hanyou while dodging a blow from the snake.  
"Just stay where you are and lets see how weak I am, dog boy!" Inuyasha got pissed off, but just jumped over to Kagome and Shippou to move them out of the way.  
"Inuyasha! Arn't you going to help her??" Kagome demanded. "She is too small to do this by herself!" Inuyasha just looked at her coldly.  
"Feh. She said she didn't need my help, so I an't gonna give her any help," Inuyasha said. Shippou then tugged at Kagome's uniform sleeve.  
"Kagome! Look at Kitsaki!" They turned to look at the kitsune girl.  
The amulet on her chest started to glow blue and Kitsaki had a dark blue aura around her. Then, they heard a loud bang and smoke engulfed them. Inuyasha swiped at the smoke in front to get a better look at the little pup, but when looked, there was no "little" pup. Instead, there was a beautiful woman standing where Kitsaki had been earlier. She looked almost exactly like Kitsaki, except that she was now his hight. She reached for the dagger at her belt, but drew out a long katanna. She took a fighting stance and became ready. Kagome then noticed a familiar glow comming from the serpent's tail.  
"Inuyasha! There is a Shikon shard in the snake's tail!" Inuyasha nodded and watched the scene unfold before him.  
The youkai dived at the woman who dodged the attack with ease. She then ran at the serpent and sliced him in half in one swift movement. The youkai's blood splattered on her katanna and her kimono. She then stood up and whipped her blade on a tree.  
"Not to difficult," she said with a grim smile. Her voice was very mature.  
"Wow! Are you Kitsaki?" Shippou asked the women. She smiled and nodded.  
"Heh. So Kitsaki. You can do some interesting transformations," Inuyasha said. Miroku and Sango had come to and were behind Kagome. Miroku rushed up to Kitsaki and took her hands.  
"Ah, pretty maiden. Your radiance lights up this night. Please do me the honor of bearing my child," Miroku asked. He then recived one smack on the face and one hit on the head. Kitsaki and Sango had given him the honor of pain from their fists. Kagome giggled at the houshi.  
"Miroku, didn't you notice that Kitsaki is a youkai?" Miroku then took a good look at the woman and noticed that she had a tail before they heard a small pop and the child Kitsaki appeared again. Inuyasha walked over to the corpse of the snake and took the Shikkon fragment from the tail. It gave off a loud ringing noise and started to glow. Then it fell silent.  
"Does this houshi do that to everyone he meets?" Kitsaki asked Sango. Sango sighed and nodded.  
"But only the girls," she said.  
''I would think that was obvious..." The odd group walked over to the fire some yards away.  
  
*~*At the Campfire*~*  
"Kitsaki, we still don't know anything about you. If you don't mind, we would like to hear your story,"Miroku said. Kitsaki looked at them all and replied in a saddened tone.  
"Call me Kit. I guess I can tell you," she said. Kit looked into Kagome's eyes. "Just don't interupt me untill I am done." Kagome looked at the young kitsune next to her and smiled.  
"Go on. Tell us."  
"Ok..."  
  
  
*~*OOOOOOoooooo.....cliffhanger. Ahhhh!!! This story is running away from what it was supposed to be on!! How the hell am I gonna get Kikyou back into this story????? Errrrrr.....I think this fic will mainly be about Shippou and/or Kitsaki with some Inu/Kag stuff just because I like them.^-^ The next chapter will be called "Around the Fire" and will be Kitsaki's story. You better get ready! 


	4. Around the Fire

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it AGAIN?  
Author's Note: Sorry for all the flashbacks. Kit just has lots of memories!^-^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter four: Around th Fire  
  
  
  
"It was a few years ago when it happened. I was born to a small kitsune family. The father didn't want to have any female pups so, when I was born, he decided to kill me. My mother took pity and ran away with me. We lived together for a few years. She would teach me about the plants and how to mix them to get different potions. I have to admit, it was helpful.   
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
*A very young Kit and a shadowy woman figure are in a cave beside a fire. The woman is stirring a small pot*  
"Mama, what are you making now?" *The woman stops stirring the pot and looks at Kit*  
"I am making a powerful antidote. It can cure advanced poisons with a few drops." *Kit looks at her with a puzzled look*  
"Why do you make all of these pochons, mama?" *The mom laughs*  
"First of all, its POTIONS, not pochons. And I am making these to show you how it is done. It might come in handy later. Now listen closely Kitsaki, while I show you how to make it....."  
  
*~*End Flashback*~*  
  
  
"I learned a lot from my mother. She took care of me. She protected me as best she could." Inuyasha looked at the fox accross from him and thought silently to himself. *Kind of like my mom...* He shook his head and continued to listen to the small youkai.   
"Unfortunatly, she could not protect me from my father. He finally found us after all those years. He was very angery at my mother for disobaying him. He killed her, then turned his sights on me." Kit sniffed and tried to continue with the story but found that she couldn't. Kagome wrapped her arms around the small kitsune and hugged her tightly. Shippou started to cry as well. The story reminded him of the fatful day the Thunder Brothers had come and killed his family. Sango turned and cryed into Miroku's shoulder. "Kohaku..." she whispered. Silent tears trickled down Miroku's face as he looked at Inuyasha. The hanyou was thinking about his mother, how she was so kind to him. How she loved him, even though he was half demon. He brushed away a tear that came dangerously close to falling down his face.   
Kagome whispered encouraging words to the child, and Kit finally stopped crying long enough to get a few words out.  
"I-I manged to escape. B-but I was wounded and had no way to defend myself. My m-mother taught me many things, but she did not teach me how to defend myself. I was at the mercy of any one who came by. Finally, one day, I just gave up. I curled into a ball inside a bush and waited for death to come for me. Death did not come, but someone else did.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
*A man is walking down a dirt road in a forest. He looks like a priest or monk. He is bald and carries a walking stick. He seems to have been traveling for days* The priest hears a whimper come from some bushes to the right.  
"Eh? What's this?" he says in a whezzy voice. "Hn? A kitsune!" *Kitsaki is in the bushes looking very bloody and tired. She jumps up and bares her fangs at the priest who recoils slightly. Kit then seems to lose energy and faints* "Poor little one." *He picks her up gently and continues to walk with her in his arms*  
  
*~*End Flashback*~*   
  
"The priest took me to a village in the mountains. There I stayed at the temple and gained an education. He also took me to an old kitsune master, who took me as his student. I trained under Master Satogo for many years. Sensei even gave me a special gift..  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
*Master Satogo is sitting crosslegged in front of a fire. He has a long, silver beard and bright green eyes. His golden tail is curled around his yellowish paws. Satogo is dressed in a brilliant blue kimono with a blazing red sash tied arround his waist. He is wearing the same blue fox necklace that Kit was wearing*  
"Kitsaki! Come to me!" the sensei shouts in a very strict voice. *Kitsaki come running into the room at once. She looks about the same as she does now* Kit bows deeply.  
"Yes, sensei. What do you want me for?" she asks in a respecful tone. The old fox slowly gets up and puts his hand on the young student's shoulder. Kit looks up at him curiously. Satogo sighs deeply.  
"Ahh, young Kitsaki. I remember the day you first came to my dojo all those years ago. You were so young and scared...But now look at you! The spirit of a true Kitsune Warrior!" Kit smiles at the old teacher. He too, smiles at her benignly. "You have reached the final stages of your training. You must now go into the world. You will make friends, and enemies. You will come back in one year to report to me for your last year of training. Now take this," he says. *Satogo reaches to pull the fox amulet from his neck. He stares at it for a few seconds and holds it out to Kitsaki. She looks at it with awe*  
"Are you giving me your Kitsune Stone? B-but master, why?" He lays the necklace on the ground and motions for her to sit.  
"As you know, the Kitsune Stone is the sign of a Kitsune Warrior. But what you don't know is that it gives great strength to kitsunes who can tap into its power. Unfortunatly, this awsome power can also be used by evil." He sighed once again and slowly sat down. "I am getting to old to guard this stone. I need someone I can trust to keep this stone safe. I have choosen you for this."  
"M-me?!? Why sensei? Do you really think I am ready for such a responsibility?"  
"Yes, I do think you are ready. Now take it." *Satogo places the amulet in Kit's outstretched hand. She then grasps the necklace tightly....*  
  
*~*End Flashback*~*  
  
Kit fingered with the stone around her neck. "So, then I started my journey. I made many enemies, but just as many friends. There was one boy in particular that I will never forget...  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
*Kit is walking beside a river. She stops to take a drink when she hears a terrified yell from behind her. A young boy, maybe ten years old, runs out of the woods and almost crashes into Kitsaki. He is wearing simple farmer clothes and looks injured*  
"Please miss! You must run away! Lord Tarataga is comming! He will surely kill you if you do not run!" Kit steps forward and pushes the boy behind her.   
''Just stand back," Kit says calmly. *A large humanoid youkai walks out of the woods and focuses on Kit and the boy. He is dressed like a shogun*  
"Ahhh. Another little treat for me today!'' he says in a rather comical voice. Kit smiles deviously and bows. The youkai looks puzzled and confused. "Hn?!?" Kit then suddenly dashes forward and kicks him right in the middle of his forehead. The youkai shogun is knocked out cold.  
"Come on! We must leave before he wakes up!" Kit says as she grabs the boy's wrist and begins to dash into the forest. A few miutes later, they reach another river and take a break. The boy reaches over to Kit and extends his hand.  
"Thanks for what you did back there. My name is Kamoro Higama. What's yours?" *Kitsaki takes the hand and smiles at the boy*  
"They call me Kitsaki the kitsune!" she says. *Kamoro looks a bit like Souta, Kagome's little brother. He has brown eyes and black hair that is tied up in a short pigtail like Miroku's* Kit moves to tend his wounds...  
  
*~*End Flashback*~*  
  
Kit sniffed and continued with her story. "He traveled along with me. His family was killed by an unknown youkai and had no where to live, so he went with me. After a while, I-I began to have strong feelings for him. He was more than just a close friend to me, I guess.  
"The year was almost over and I was heading back to Master Satogo's house for my last year of training. But fate delt me yet another cruel hand...  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
*Kamoro and Kit are walking to a village a few yards ahead of them at the foot of a mountain. Kitsaki looks at the village and watches one of the houses explode and a large figure leap out of the top, followed by a smaller figure. Kitsaki transforms and runs to the village with sword in hand. Kamoro is running a short distance behind her*  
"Kukuku....idiot houshi. Do you really think that you can defeat me? Naraku, Lord of all Evil?" the large figure says to the smaller one. The other figure points his hand at Naraku and yelled:  
"Kazanna!!!!" Naraku frowned as a large gust tried to suck him into some kind of black hole. *The kazanna sort of turns its sucktion around and instead sucks the houshi up into it. Narku laughs maniacly at the unfortunate priest. Kit stares at Naraku in digust and charges forward*  
"Kyaaaa!!!! Die you murderous coward!" Naraku glances at Kit and casually dodges her sword attack. She recovers and throws out one of her Kitsune fire attacks. "Kitsune Fire!!!" *Her attack looks a bit like Shippou's, but is increadibly stronger. It sort of explodes out of her hands and heads straight for Naraku* The Fire hits him point plank and explodes on contact, letting a smokescreen engulf everyone. Kitsaki waits for the smoke to clear only to see that Naraku is totally unharmed. "Wha-what? Nani! H-how??" Naraku chuckles evily.  
"Silly little kitsune. Your pathetic attacks cannot harm me! Hmph. But lets have a little fun with you. I have a bit of time before I have to leave. Lets play!" with that, he dived at Kitsaki and drove his claws deep into her stomach. *Kit lets out a moan of pain while Naraku chuckles evily* "Oh, did that hurt? I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you get this out." *Naraku swiftly pulls his hand out of Kit,sending a fresh wave of pain through her body. Kamoro looks on in horror as Kit colapses on the ground*  
"Stop it you bastard! Stop hurting her!" Kamoro yells out to the youkai standing over the kitsune. He turns to face Kamoro and grins evily.  
"Oh, and would you rather I hurt you, little boy? Kukuku....Very well then. You die first!" *Kamoro backs away from the crazed demon, but is too late. Naraku rushes forward and stabs Kamoro through his back, instantly killing him. Kit watches, horrified and unable to do anything but watch as her closest friend is killed* Naraku than gives an insane grin to Kit and dashes off. Kitsaki's eyes fill with tears as she crys out her friend's name to deaf ears.  
"KAAAAAMMMMMOOOORRRRROOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*~*End Flashback*~*  
  
Kit began to sob hystaricly into Kagome's skirt as Shippou tried to comfort her. Miroku tries to take in what Kit had just told him. *Was the priest that was fighting Naraku my grandfather? It had to be...* Inuyasha turned away from the group.  
"And so it all comes back to Naraku. He caused all this pain and suffering. Damn bastard..." Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said in a quiet voice:  
"I think we are all done for tonight. Lets get some rest." With that, the group retired to their beds, Kit sleeping with Shippou and (for the first, and most likely last time) Sango curled up in Miroku's arms. Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha and stared at the two kitsunes sleeping together.  
"That was quite a story she had, wasn't it Inuyasha?" The hanyou nodded. Kagome shivered as a soft breeze brushed against her skin. Inuyasha wrapped Kagome in his arms and, to his surprize, she did not fight back. Instead, she snuggled closer to him and whispered:  
"Please don't ever leave me." Inuyasha hugged her tighter.  
"Never Kagome. You are too precious to me..." And with those words, the two drifted to sleep in eachother's arms.  
  
  
*~*Kawaiii!!!! Kit has such a sad story...*sniff* poor girl. Anyways, The next chapter is called Kikyou and we finally find out what her real plan is. I even have a preview! Here it is!  
  
"Why do you help me if you hate me so much? That has been troubling me for quite some time, Kikyou." She slowly turned to Naraku and gave him a death glare.  
"I help you only to get Kagome out of the way. In this body, there is little I can do. As soon as she is dead and I have my entire soul back, you will become dispensible." Kikyou turned away and looked off in the direction of Inuyasha's camp. *Inuyasha will be mine once again. That bitch is only a mere shadow of me. Only some silly reincarnation...*  
  
OOOOooooo!!! Weee!!! You better get ready! 


	5. Kikyou

Disclaimer: The only things I own are my own characters and the plot. Man am I getting tired of typing this...  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*Chapter Five: Kikyou*~*  
  
  
  
  
"Bitch..." Kikyou looked down at the pair under the tree at a distance. *Damn, she found a way past the poison* The undead miko turned and walked away from the small camp, muttering under her breath.   
"Kuku...Kikyou. Your poison didn't work did it? Hmm...are we losing our touch?" The miko's icy stare drifted across the face of Naraku.  
"She found the antidote. This little kitsune warrior gave it to her. She is an old friend of yours. Do you remember the troublesome kitsune?" Naraku smiled.  
"Ahh...yes. I remember that bitch. Uses a Kitsune Stone, correct?" Kikyou nodded. "Not that difficult, but she gave me this look after I killed her little friend. A look of pure hatred. Not unlike the one you are giving me now, kuku," Naraku sneered. "Why do you help me if you hate me so much? That has been troubling me for quite some time, Kikyou." She slowly turned to Naraku and gave him a death glare.  
"I help you only to get Kagome out of the way. In this body, there is little I can do. As soon as she is dead and I have my entire soul back, you will become dispensible." Kikyou turned away and looked off in the direction of Inuyasha's camp. *Inuyasha will be mine once again. That bitch is only a mere shadow of me. Only some silly reincarnation...*  
"Kikyou. You make it sound as if you were the one manipulating me, instead of the other way around."  
"I'm leaving. I don't need to hear this bullshit," she said as she got up and walked away. Naraku watched her as she left.  
"Not long untill I get the rest of the Shikon no Tama..." he said with a smile.  
  
*~*Back at the Camp*~*  
  
The soft sunlight danced playfully on Kagome's skin, waking her. It took her a few moments to realize that she has been sleeping next to Inuyasha the entire night. She smiled to herself and carefully untangled herself from his arms, being extra carefull not to awaken the sleeping hanyou. She got up and started to get the fire going. She hummed a soft tune as she rumaged through her huge backpack and unloaded a bunch of ramen packets.  
"You know, you even hum off key." She jumped at Inuyasha's voice breaking the silence. She glared at him evily.  
"Oh, and I suppose you could sing better?" He smirked at her and stood up.  
"No, just letting you know how bad you are so you won't be surprized," he added with a grin. Kagome gave him a cute and playful smile. He gulped and stared at her.  
"Inuyaashaa..." He backed away slowly.  
"Y-you wouldn't! Not now..Not-you wouldn't want to wake th-"  
"OSWARI!!"  
*THUD* Shippou got up, waking Kit along the way, and saw Inuyasha face down in the dirt. The sound had woken Miroku and Sango as well. Miroku yawned as he "greeted" Sango.  
"Ahhh....good morning Sango. Have a nice rest?" Sango's face turned a bright red as she felt a "wandering hand" on her behind.  
"PERVERT!!!!!" she screamed as she grabbed her Hiraikotsu and bashed him on the head. She walked away fuming while Miroku just sat with a huge bump on his head smiling. *It was worth it....*  
Finally, they all sat down to eat breakfast. Kit was marveling at the ramen she had been given.  
"WOW!!! This is sooo cool! It's soo yummy and good and warm and tasty and..." Inuyasha held himself back from hitting the childish fox. *I don't want to get "sit" again, I don't want to get "sit" again, I don't want...* Kagome, on the other hand, thought it was cute.  
"*giggle* If you like it so much, than you can have the rest!"  
"WHAT!!!! Hell no! The ramen is mine!!!!"  
"Oh Inuyasha! Don't be selfish!"  
"Hai! Don't be selfish!" Kit piped.   
"Argh! You stay out of this, you baka kitsune!"  
"BAKA?!? That's not very nice!" Kagome yelled before Kit could come up with a better comeback.  
"Feh! You too wench! Let me eat in peace and stay away from my ramen!"  
"Ooooo...Inuyasha!!" And the two started fighting over nothing, as always. Shippou, Sango and Miroku quietly sipped their tea. Kit was about to get into the fight, but Shippou held her back.  
"Just leave them alone. This is perfectly normal. They should be done riiiight abooout, now!" And so they were. Kagome was sitting quietly by a tree, eatting her ramen while Inuyasha rubbed a bright red handprint on his cheek muttering things like,"The ramen IS mine," or "Baka Kagome..."  
It was not soon after, that the group started off on their "crazy adventure" again. Inuyasha and Kagome leading with Shippou and, now, Kit on her shoulders. Sango, Kirara and Miroku round off the back on the dirt path. Inuyasha suddenly motioned to stop.  
"Inuyasha? Wha-"  
"Shhhh... Be quiet Kagome!" She stared at the path ahead and gasped.  
There was an enormous amount of blue fog that glinted dangerously in the middle of the path. Shippou and Kitsaki jumped down as Kit transformed. Inuyasha pulled the transformed Tetsusaiga out and assumed a fighting stance. Miroku and Sango rushed forward as well. Suddenly, Large, brown vines shoot out of the fog and wrapped themselves around the group. Kagome stuggled for breath as she was pulled into the fog. She couldn't take it any longer and blacked out.  
  
*~*Ahhh!!! I lost my train of thought! Oh well. The ending on this one sux. Well anyway, what in the world is happening? What is happening to Kagome and where are the others? The next chapter of Torn Dreams is called "My Own Private Hell." You better get ready! 


	6. My Own Private Hell

Disclaimer: ...I'M NOT SAYING IT AGAIN!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*Chapter 6: My Own Private Hell*~*  
  
  
"Augh...." Kagome shook her head groggly. *Damn my head hurts* She closed her eyes and sat for a few moments. She finally got enough strength to actually take a look around. She was lying flat on her back in the middle of a dark forest. *How long have I been knocked out for? Where is everyone?* "Inuyasha?" There was no answer. Her voice echoed eerily into the silence of the forest. *Something is not right...* She shifted her weight, only to be hit with a stabing wave of pain. Kagome shut her eyes tightly, and squinted at her left leg. It was bleeding freely. "Ah crap. Must've broken something," she said in a strained voice. She grabbed a long branch poking at her side and used it to support her weight. She whiped sweat from her forehead and limped off in to the forest.  
  
Kagome stopped to splint her leg by a stream. She cupped the water in her hands and took a sip. Kagome spit the putrid water out. "What the hell?!? What kind of water is this?" Warm? Bitter? *So much for a nice, refreshing drink* she thought to herself. She washed her face anyway and sat, staring at the cloudy sky. *I can't see anything. No sun. No moon. No stars. Nothing but blackened clouds* A bright light caught her attention. "Hn?" It glowed a short distance from where she sat. The light illuminated the trees around it in a strange way. Kagome grabbed her stick and limped tward the mysterious light.  
  
Kagome huffed at the amount of energy it took her to walk only a few yards. She finally reached the clearing the light was comming from. She shielded her eyes from the sudden burst of light, but stood shocked at what was in front of her. Inuyasha and Kikyou were standing a few feet away from her, locked in a passionate kiss. Kagome's eyes bulged as a soft sigh of shock escaped her mouth. "I-Inuyasha?" He pulled out of the kiss and slowly turned to her, keeping Kikyou very close to him.  
  
"What? Oh. It's you wench." Kagome slipped slightly at his words. He had called her wench before, and she hadn't cared. But, in this situation, how could he? Kikyou smiled at her utter confusion.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing? I though that you-"  
  
"That I what? Forgot about Kikyou? Forgot my feelings for her? I could never. After what we shared, nothing could come between us. Not even her death." He released the miko and walked over to Kagome untill her was only an inch from her face. "Not even you. Do you really think that YOU could replace Kikyou?" He let out a cold laugh that didn't fit him at all. Kagome stood in shock.   
  
"But-but you told me that you would protect me! You don't have the least bit of feeling for me? None at all?"  
  
"Feh. Why should I? You only help me get the Shikon shards. You mean nothing more than a mere devise. I tolerate you so that I can complete the Shikon jewel and wish Kikyou back." Kagome tried to back away, but slipped and landed on her bad leg. She winced and shut her eyes, tears of pain and greif streaming down her cheeks. Inuyasha cupped her face in his hand. "Open your eyes." She did, very reluctanly. "You know, I did have some feelings for you. Before Kikyou came back to me, you were just like her. I often imagined her as you before she got a body." He grinned evily as he released her. Kagome couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"SIT!!!" she cryed out, hoping that he would feel a little pain for what he did to her. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes slightly only to see the prayer beads dangling freely in front of her face. Kikyou smiled as she dropped the beads in Kagome's lap.  
  
"You can't get out of it that easily," she said in a mocking tone. Kagome buried her face in her hands and cried. She cried and cried. *This can't be happening! Why? My heart has been ripped to shreds...My dreams, torn to bits. How could that bastard do this to me? He betrayed me...*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*********  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and grasped his head tightly. *Damn! I have a fuckin bad headache!* He sat up and rubbed the back of his head and looked around. He was sitting in the middle of a big battlefield. The smell of blood was everywhere. *I can't smell anything but blood. I wonder what happened here?* He stood up and tried to see farther, but wasn't able to, due to the thick, gray fog everywhere. A familiar smell caught his sensitive nose. "I know that smell...It smells like......Sango's blood!" He ran off in the direction of the bloody scent.  
  
The silver haired hanyou crouched over Sango's corpse. He had found everyone else's as well. They were all dead. Even Kirara. He whipped away a small stream of tears on his cheek. "I swear I'll make whoever did this pay!" Inuyasha shouted to the still battleground. *At least Kagome wasn't there. She might still be alive* "I have to protect her!" he whispered. He walked off, leaving the depressing scene behind.  
  
Inuyasha paused at a fallen soldier's dead body. He sniffed it. "Still fresh," he muttered. *This battle took place not to long ago. But it's strange. I only see one type of uniform. Almost like they killed eachother or a strong something killed them all* He sniffed the air again. "Kagome!" He raced off in the direction of the scent. *It has to be her! I can smell her blood! Gods, I hope she is ok...* He rushed passed a mass of corpses and finally found what he was looking for.   
  
Kagome was lying by the side of a gnarled tree. Her clothes were torn and bloody. She had a deep wound though her left shoulder. Her face was brused and dirty.She was motionless. "Kagome!" Inuyasha rushed over to her side and slowly picked her up and lay her in his lap. The school girl coughed and started gasping for breath. "Kagome! Your alive! Thank god!" The hanyou hugged the limp form as tears of relief rolled down his cheek.   
  
"No thanks to *cough* you, bastard..." Inuyasha was paralyzed with shock.   
  
"Ka-Kagome? What are you talking about???" Kagome coughed, splatering crimson blood on her already dirty shirt. She gave him a look of pure hatred.  
  
"Bastard. I....I hate...you..." Her body gave a large shudder and went limp. Her eyes closed in eternal sleep.  
  
"Ka-Kagome?!? Kagome! KAGOME!!!!" Inuyasha gave her body a sharp shake. A fresh wave of tears welled up in his eyes. "No...Not Kagome. Anyone but Kagome. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE HER??????????" he yelled. The tears mixed with the mud on his face, leaving brown steaks across his cheeks.  
  
"No, I think the question is, why did YOU take her." Inuyasha spun around to see the undead miko standing before him.  
  
"Ki-Kiyou? What happened? And what do you mean by that? I had nothing to do with this!"  
  
"Oh no, Inuyasha. You had everything to do with this." She smiled at his obvious confusion. "You don't remember do you?"  
  
"Remember what?" Kikyou took a few steeps closer to him.   
  
"YOU killed them all, Inuyasha. I saw you do it." Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror.   
  
"Wha-what? How could I? N-no! I couldn't! I didn't! I CAN'T!!!" Kikyou merely smiled, her gray eyes twinkling.  
  
"You know what Inuyasha? You wanna know what you did as you killed them? You LAUGHED! That's right. You enjoyed every. Fucking. Moment." She let a soft laugh escape her cold lips. "You can do wonderus things when that youkai blood gets in your veins." He stared at her.   
  
"H-how could my youkai blood influence my mind? The Tetsusaiga is supposed to stop that!" he said though tears.  
  
"You mean this?" She held Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga in her hand. "You dropped it. Too bad. You should have seen the look on Kagome's face. Complete horror untill you told her that you were going to enjoy killing her."  
  
"NOOO!!!!" He clasped Kagome's dead form closer, and closer to his body. "I'm so sorry Kagome. It's all my fault." His salty tears dropped onto Kagome's shirt, leaving two, salty patches. "I'm sorry. I could protect you from everything, but my self. It's all my fault..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome remained on the floor of the forest. How long she had cried, she did not know. Time didn't matter to her anymore. The only thoughts that went through her mind were of Inuyasha. *How could he use me like that??? How could I have been so stupid....I should have seen right though him...* A memory forced its way out of her subconcious.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
(Way back at the temple with the spider heads. The dark haired Inuyasha has his head on Kagome's lap)  
  
"How is this....? More comfortable?"  
  
"Yeah..." (Inuyasha closes his eyes and turns his head tward Kagome) "You...smell nice.." (Kagome blushes)  
  
"Eh? Wh,what's this? I thought you couldn't stomach my smell!"   
  
"That was...a lie..." (Kagome blushes more, but seems touched by this)  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
*~*End Flashback*~*  
  
Kagome stopped sobbing. *I remember that. He must have cared a bit...No! I can't let myself be tricked again!* She shook her head hard. But, yet again, another memory reached her.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
(After the second meeting with Kikyou, I think. Anyway, Kagome is talking to Inuyasha about what he feels for Kikyou)  
  
(Kagome sits down, back to back with Inuyasha)  
  
"Kagome I....like your smiling face. Somehow...when I'm with you, I feel relieved it seems." (Kagome pretends to sleep, though she still listens) "Kagome?" He looks at her face. "She's....she's bloody asleep! The bitch, just when someone is speaking about something important..." (Kagome smiles and falls asleep for real)  
  
*~*End Flashback*~*   
  
*Somehow...when I'm with you, I feel relieved it seems...* Wake up! Those weren't the words of some idle flatterer! "Hn?!? Who are you?" Kagome was now crouching in a darkened room, instead of a forest. A human like figure was walking twards her in the darkness. The speaker finally came into view.  
  
I am you... Kagome looked up in disbelief as she sees herself standing over her.  
  
  
*~*~*~*Muhahahahahahahhahahahahaaaa!!!!!! Cliffhangers!!!!! Evil!!!! Hee. Sorry. I couldn't resist!If you don't understand what is happening, than just e-mail me, or put up a review! I know that in the second flashback, it's not exactly what happened. But if she had really fallen asleep, Kagome wouldn't have heard those sweet words!!!! And just for clearification, yes, Kagome DOES hate Inuyasha now. The next chapter is called, "Conversing with myself." You better get ready! 


	7. Conversing with Myself

Discalimer: I don't own Inuyasha....*bangs head on keyboard*alaeorsfds,5 i.wi89 !!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*Chapter 7: Conversing With Myself*~*  
  
  
  
  
"Wha-what? Who are you??"  
  
I am you! Well, the subconcious you anyway. *That explains alot* Kagome thought, sarcasticly. Well, it would explain why I look like you. Kagome looked in shock.  
  
"You, you can read my thoughts?!?" The other Kagome sighed.  
  
Yes, of course I can! I am you! We are one, and the same! Now, to business Kagome looked extreamly confused. Kagome #2 walked over to her. She put her hand on the girl's shoulder. I promise that this will all make sense afterward. But right now, I have to stop you from making the worst mistake of your life Kagome was still confused but nodded. *This girl is strange...but I feel I can trust her...* Glad you see it my way Kagome stood eye to eye with "herself". Now, do you hate Inuyasha? Kagome clenched her fists.  
  
"Of course I do!! How could I not?? He betrayed me!" The other Kagome shook her head saddly.  
  
Why?  
  
"Why? WHY? Didn't you see what he did to me?? He used me! I saw him!"  
  
You saw only what they wanted you to see. Don't you get it? You knew there was something wrong with the entire thing as soon as you woke up! None of it was real!!!You and I both know that Inuyasha is not capable of such cruelty. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"No! It was real! It had to be..." It had all felt so real. The bitter water, Inuyasha's hand on her face...  
  
Hell can make your worst nightmares come to life.  
  
"Hell?? I am not dead! How could I have been in Hell??"  
  
Well, actually, you weren't in Hell. I don't even know where you were. But I do know this. None of it was real. Inuyasha couldn't have done that. We know that. I know I might sound like a broken record, Kagome #2 smiled. but, it's true. Inuyasha loves you. Not because you look like Kikyou, but because of who you are. And right now, he needs your help. Kagome stared.  
  
"Is Inuyasha in trouble?? I-I have to go to him!" Kagome #2 smiled.  
  
I thought you hated him. Kagome blushed.  
  
"I, I thought about what you said and I realized that it's true. Even if he does love Kikyou and not me, I still love him. No matter what. Someday, after this Shikon business is over, I will look back and think, *What the hell was I doing??* But, untill then, I must protect him. Plus, I know Inuyasha too well. He would NEVER do anything as cruel and evil as what I saw." The other Kagome smiled.  
  
Good. Now, go to him. He needs you desperatly. Kagome got a look of determination on her face and nodded. She felt a jerk and found herself back in the forest with Kikyou still loaming over her.  
  
"Now, woken up now have we?" Kagome looked at Kikyou and merely smirked. Kikyou got really pissed off at this. "What are you smiling about, bitch? You have nothing to be smiling about!!!" Kagome stood up and faced the miko.  
  
"I have a lot to be smiling about. I love Inuyasha, and I don't give a damn what you say!" Kikyou was surprized at this, but did not show it.   
  
"You love him even though he does not love you back? Did you not see what he did to you?" Kagome nodded.  
  
"Of course I saw! I'm not blind! But I know the truth. This isn't real! This forest isn't real, that Inuyasha isn't real!" Kikyou was astonished.  
  
"B-but how could you have seen through my plan??"  
  
"Because I know the real Inuyasha. He would never do anything like that. THIS ISN'T REAAAALLLLLL!!!!!!!!" A powerful, blue aura surged around Kagome. Kikyou was thrown back. The forest slowly melted away, leaving only an open door. Kikyou stood between her and the golden door.  
  
"I won't let you get to him. Inuyasha is mine, even if I have to kill him in the process..." Kagome's aura gained more energy. She held her right hand out, pointing her palm at the miko in her way.  
  
"I know your not real either. Nothing will stop me from protecting Inuyasha! Not even a fake like you!" Kagome shot a blast of crackling, blue aura at the priestess. Kikyou held out her hands and sent a red blast of aura to block the blue. The two energies colided in midair. But, the blue one cancled the red out and continued to head for Kikyou. Kikyou looked on in shock.  
  
"Noooooooo!!!!!!!!!!" Then she was gone. Kagome ran twards the door.   
  
You go girl! Kagome smiled.  
  
"Thanks! Inuyasha!!! I'm comming!!!!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Another ciliffhanger!!!!! WWEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry that this chapter is so bad. I rushed though it. I'm tired! --__--; My friend isn't here yet, and I'm forced to listen to Aaron Carter all day!!!!!! Ahhhhh!!!!! Today is Turkey Day!!!! Yay! ^____^ I love turkey with alot of gravy!!!! Well, anyway...This story is comming to a close!!! Maybe two or three more chapters!!! Wow! Don't forget to review! The next chapter is called, "Out of One Hell and into Another." You better get ready! 


	8. Out of One Hell and into Another

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha and all related products! I have millions of dollars and am very happy! I am currently on a beach in Hawaii, sipping pineapple juice and conversing with the Queen of England, the Easter Bunny, and the Mad Hatter! Weeee!!!....You beliving any of this? If you arn't, then congradulations (or however you spell it)!!! If you are, then you need more help than I do (and THAT is saying something!).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*Chapter 8: Out of One Hell and into Another*~*  
  
  
  
  
How long Inuyasha had sat there, clutching the body of his friend, even he didn't know. He didn't really care either. Kikyou, on the other hand, was becoming impatiant. He had been sitting there, on the ground, holding that discusting corpse for almost ten minutes! He hadn't even once looked at her! "Inuyasha, let her go. She is dead now. There is nothing you can do for her now." He lay Kagome's body on the ground and looked at Kikyou with bloodshot eyes. Tears continued to silently flow out of his eyes. Kikyou was a bit shocked to find such saddness in his eyes.  
  
"Don't you understand? I just killed her!" He looked at his hands. The claws were caked with dried, crusty blood. Kagome's blood. He hated his hands. He knew it was stupid to hate his own hand, but he did so anyway. He had killed Kagome with his own hands. He started to franticly claw at his hands. "Get it off!! I hate these hands!!!" Inuyasha's hands started to bleed baddly. The undead miko walked over to the crouching hanyou and held his hands, so that he couldn't hurt himself anymore.  
  
"Stop this foolishness Inuyasha!" She pulled him into a small hug. He started to cry into her shirt (or what ever it is. Does anyone know what it's called?). She smiled and comforted him. "It's going to be alright, Inuyasha. I'm here." Kikyou's face then got a very creepy smile. " I will always be here..." A bright light to her right caught her attention. "Shit..."  
  
"Get you bloody hands off of him!!!" Inuyasha stopped crying. That...that voice..it sounded like, but it couldn't be...  
  
"Ka-Kagome?" He turned to see Kagome standing in front of a golden door. Her hair was flowing slightly, and the light comming from the door made her look like some heavenly angel... He sharply let Kikyou go and stood up. Kikyou looked at Kagome with cold, expressionless eyes. "Kagome? Is it, is it really you?" She smiled at him.  
  
"Inuyasha! Your alright. I was worried. I had thought-" But she didn't get any further because Inuyasha had her in a bear hug. Tears rolled down his face as he took in her scent. It was real...she was here. She wasn't dead.. He pulled away and looked at Kagome. "I-Inuyasha? Are you alright?" He let out a soft laugh and nodded.  
  
"I-I thought you were dead." Now it was her turn to laugh.  
  
"Well, sorry to disapoint you, but I'm still alive and kicking!" She gave him one of the cutest smiles he had ever seen.  
  
"I wondered if I would be seeing you, Kagome." Inuyasha jumped. He had forgoten that Kikyou was still there. Kagome let him go and turned to Kikyou.  
  
"What have you done with the others?? You better not have hurt them!!!" Kikyou merely smiled.   
  
"You want to save them? Then go through that cave." She pointed to a small cave about a mile away in the face of a mountain. "But I doubt that you will last that long. For you see, your bodies are slowly being killed. If you arn't dead by the time you reach the cave, your friends most certinly will be." She let out a cold laugh. "Or, you can go through this door," she pointed to a stone door a few feet away from where they stood. "and be assured a chance to live. Of course, you would let your friends die, but you would be alive." She smiled darkly. "Have fun!" And with that, she vanished. Inuyasha walked over to sheathed his father's sword clamly, while Kagome was panicy.  
  
"Oh, my god! Inuyasha! We gotta go! Hurry!" She started to run twards the cave while Inuyasha just stood there. Kagome got really annoyed. "INUYASHA! Get your butt over here! We don't have much time damn it!" Inuyasha turned to her and jumped, landing right in front of her. She was a bit surprized.  
  
"Get on my back, stupid. We will never get anywhere if we have to run." Kagome blushed and got on to his back. *Now, why didn't I think of that?* As soon as she got a firm grip, he hopped off above the treetops. "So, were you really worried about me?" Kagome stared.  
  
"Of course! Why shouldn't I??" Inuyasha didn't respond.   
  
"We are almost there." Kagome looked at the cave. They were about halfway there. *That was faster.*   
  
"So we are. Inuyasha, did you-ahhh!!" Kagome felt a burning pain in her left arm.  
  
"Kagome?!? Are you alright??" He landed and let her off. She was clutching her arm and closed her eyes in pain.  
  
"My arm....It burns..." Inuyasha quickly ripped her sleave to look at her arm. Above her elbow, was a dark red burn.   
  
"Damn it. It looks like your body is being burned by something." He lifted her in his arms. "Your arm is too weak to hold on." Kagome nodded as he took off again. She enjoyed the short ride. Being close to Inuyasha was nice... She smiled and turned her head slightly. Inuyasha stared down at her. *What the hell could she be thinking about???*  
  
They reached the cave in about ten minutes. The burn on Kagome's arm was getting steadly worse. This worried Inuyasha a bit. "Inuyasha! I'm going to be fine! It's nothing, really!" He still didn't beleive her. He fingered the scabard at his side.   
  
"If your sure, then we best get going. The cave wasn't very inviting. It was dark and you couldn't see much. The wind whistled erily through. Kagome shivered.  
  
"Nothing's happening....*sigh* I'm tired, and my arm is killing me!" She leaned on the wall. Suddenly, the wall started to glow a bright light. "Ah!" Inuyasha stepped forward.   
  
"Get behind me. Quickly!" The light be came blinding and then faded. Kagome rubbed her eyes and looked around. "Hn???"   
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*CLIFFHANGERS!!!!!!!! Muhahahahahahahahahahahaaaa!!!!*hack* haha *cough*...... Ahem. Excuse me! Just to let you people know, NO, I did NOT forget about the Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kit. They are in their own little nightmares and it is up to Kagome and Inuyasha to save them before they all die!!!! Hee! The next chapter will be called "Save Them!!!" OOoooOOOoooOOOooooOOOoo......It might be kinda long... I think this story might go on longer than I thought....0.0 You better get ready!!!! 


	9. Miroku's Nightmare

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, nope nope!  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*Chapter 9: Miroku's Nightmare*~*  
  
  
  
  
Kagome looked around. The sudden scene change had surprized her. She saw many trees around her. But, the trees were broken and some were totally lifted out of the ground! She also saw many weapons scattered around her feet. She picked up her weapon of choice, a rather crappy looking bow and a few tattered arrows. She sighed. *Well, can't always have the good things in life...*  
  
"HEY! Hurry up! I can hear some comotion comming from about one Ri away (Ri is an old measurement. It is about 10 miles).   
  
"Then we better get going!" She ran over to the hanyou, maybe a little slower than she usually would. *Crap! This damn burn is really taking the energy outa me!* Inuyasha watched her run.  
  
"Oi! Are you sure you're ok? You seem to be slower than usual." She marveled at his perceptivness. She gave him a reasuring smile anyway.   
  
"Of course I am! Don't worry so much! Right now, I just want to make sure that we find our friends quickly!" She got on his back and he took off. He glanced back at her face. Kagome had closed her eyes slightly and he could smell a faint sweat on her. *Kagome...You put everyone else's lives before yours. You are unselfish...You just keep giving and giving away anything that will help others. Just make sure you keep some for yourself...*  
  
"Inuyasha, I sence Miroku's presence!" Kagome was staring at an un-natural clearing a few yards ahead. Ever now and then, you could see a blast of energy that looked like Miroku's Kazanna attack. *I wonder what is happening to him...* Inuyasha had landed a few feet away.  
  
"If it was the Air Rip we saw, then it might not be safe if we just barge in," the hanyou told Kagome. She nodded in agreement. They walked cautiously to the clearing. The pair slowly walked into the clearing, where they saw Miroku. He was holding his hand down, as if restaining it. "Oi! Miroku! You all right?"  
  
"Don't come any closer!!!" He turned his face to them and Kagome was shocked to find that it was covered in tears. "M-my Kazanna is outa control...*argh* It already sucked up an entire village...and...a-and..." He fought his hand again as it tried to suck him in as well. "This fucking curse...It took Sango!!!" A new wave of tears found it's way down his cheek. Kagome had a sudden idea.   
  
"Miroku! Hold your hand out to me!" He looked at her in confusion.  
  
"B-but Kagome-sama...you will get sucked up into it..." Inuyasha was confused as well.  
  
"Kagome no baka!!! (basiclly, "Kagome, you're stupid!") You'll die if you get sucked in!! Idiot!! What are you trying to do?? Kill yourself???" Kagome just looked at Miroku angrily.  
  
"DAMN IT!!! Just point your stupid hand at me!!!" she yelled as she got an arrow ready. Miroku objected, but he lost control of his hand and it pointed at Kagome anyway.   
  
She could feel her feet lifting off the ground. The intense power of his Kazanna was almost overwelming.*Damn! This is going to be harder than I thought!!* Kagome forced herself to keep hold of the arrow before she let it fly in a shaft of pink energy. It buried itself in Miroku's hand and the Air Rip dissapeared. The arrow gave off a loud ringing noise, like the ones the Shikon shards made, and vanished. She colapsed on the ground, panting.   
  
"Heh. It worked.." Inuyasha ran over to her as he yelled at her.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing?!? You could have gotten killed!!! Damn it! You're such a baka sometimes!!" she just smiled and nodded.  
  
"At least it worked..." she closed her eyes and sorta fell asleep. Miroku had stopped looking at his hand and sat beside Inuyasha. Kagome saw him and grinned.  
  
"You do like Sango, don't you!" The priest looked at her and his eyes became glassy.  
  
"It doesn't matter that I loved her. She is gone now...."   
  
"No she isn't!"  
  
"B-but I saw her get s-sucked into my-"  
  
"That Sango wasn't real!! The real Sango is somewhere else doing who knows what!!" Miroku looked at her in astonishment.  
  
"R-really?" The girl nodded. His face lit up instantly. "Well, then! What are we waiting for? Let's find her!!" and he walked off merily. Kagome sighed as Inuyasha watched the houshi with a weird expression.  
  
"I knew he liked her," Kagome told the dog youkai. He nodded. She pulled out an arrow at the sound of rustling bushes. "Who's there??"  
  
"Hey! Are we going to get moving or what???" Miroku had suddenly appeared behind Kagome's back, frightining her.  
  
''Eeeeeeekkkkkk!!!!" She accedentally launched the arrow into the ground. "Opps..." The arrow gave off a blinding light and Kagome felt her body jerk off the ground. She couldn't see anything but whit nothingness, but she could feel that she was traveling at great speeds. She looked around and saw Inuyasha and Miroku at her side. Suddenly, they were thrust onto the ground of a village. She looked around. Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled.  
  
"Shit..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry, I told you it was going to be long and it wasn't. :( I also changed the title. I was going to have them all saved in the same chapter, but I thought it would be too long, so I just made it so that one character would be saved per chapter. I know who they are going to save next chap, but I want it to be a surprize! So, I won't be telling you anything about the next chapter, so there!!! Nuyeh! *sticks out tongue. dodges tomatoes from angery reviewers* Hee hee. Miroku finally admited that he liked Sango!!! Yah!! Those two make such a cute couple!! ^-^ Ok, anyways...thanks to all the people who reviewed my story!! See ya!!! 


	10. Kitsaki is Saved!

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha... Nope. Not me....*sigh*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*Chapter 10: Kitsaki is save!*~*  
  
  
"What is it, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. The hanyou let out a low growl.  
  
"Naraku. His fucking stench is everywhere." He took out his Tetsusaiga (untransformed) and got ready for anything. They heard a big explosion and scream.  
  
"KAAAMMMOOOORRROOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"It's Kitsaki! Hurry!" Kagome ran ahead, but was stopped by a familar woman.  
  
"I can't let you get to her. It would ruin what I have worked so hard for." Kikyou said. Kagome growled.  
  
"Damn it, Kikyou! Get out of my way!!!" The priestess just stood there, not moving at all.   
  
"Kukuku. I have never seen a mad Kagome before. This is interesting." Naraku had appeared next to Kikyou. Inuyasha and Miroku had come as well.  
  
"K-Kikyou.." Inuyasha muttered. Miroku started to take the beads off of his hand.   
  
"Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you, houshi." Naraku said as a swarm of Saimyoushou hovered around him. Miroku growled angrily, resealing his hand. "Now, don't be getting any ideas now. I can kill any of you off at this very moment if I wanted to." He grined evily and started to walk twards Kagome. Inuyasha sprund forward and placed himself between her and Naraku.  
  
"Don't you even think about putting a finger on Kagome, you bastard. Now, LET US THROUGH!!" the hanyou shouted. Naraku just laughed.  
  
"I'll let you get through. As soon as you are all dead!" His face became serious as he swung his arm forward, letting lose a small energy blast. Inuyasha didn't feel a thing, but he could feel a body colapsing at his feet.  
  
"Kagome!" She was gasping for breath, clutching her chest. The burn he had found previously had started to bleed.   
  
"Inu....*gasp*...yasha..." He dropped his sword and gently picked her up.   
  
"Shhh....don't talk. You'll just make it worse." She nodded. She shuddered and fell unconcious.  
  
"Inuyasha?!? What happened to Kagome-sama??" Miroku asked. Inuyasha angrily turned to Naraku.  
  
"What the fuck did you do to her bastard??? WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO?????" The baboon man just started to laugh his head off.  
  
"I???? 'I' did nothing! Her real body is slowly deteriorating. And her mind can feel it. Whatever happens to her body, happens to her mind as well. Hahahahahahahaa-hn???" Naraku's head was severed from it's body  
  
"That is what you did to Kamoro all those years ago, fucking shithole..." Kitsaki was standing behind the blody corpse of the puppet, still holding the sword. She was transformed and pissed off. Her eyes were red from anger and pain. She swung the katanna in to the ground and looked up at the sky. "Even though that was not the real Naraku, I hope that was some consolation for what he did to you Kamoro. I'm sorry I could not do more." She sheathed her sword and transformed into her child form again. She sniffed. "How many times am I going to have to see him die?" she asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at her with a pitious expression.  
  
"I don't know, Kit. But, right now, I have to help Kagome." He held her in his arms. Kit ran over and held her hand up to the houshi.  
  
"Yes, I already know that this is some sort of dream. You don't have to tell me." She examined Kagome's wounds.  
  
"She was clutching her chest as well. What is wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked in a quiet voice. Kit shook her head.  
  
"That burn is getting bad. God only knows what is happening to her now. As for the chest, it looks like she broke a rib or something of that sort. If we don't get her out of here soon, I don't know if she will survive." Inuyasha sat there, horrified.  
  
"You, you mean that there is a chance that I might lose her?" Kit nodded saddly.   
  
"Plus, I have no clue how to get out of wherever we are." As Kit said those words, the Shikon jewels around Kagome's neck started to glow. Kikyou stood there, watching the four dissapear.  
  
"That girl is stronger than I ever imagined. Even near death, she guides them. Her will to save her friends is strong. Maybe even strong enough to defeat Naraku. Keh." She vanished and so did the nightmare world around her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~  
  
Ooooooo......Weird.... Ok, anyways. This is for Laura a.k.a. Kagome, sorry that it didn't make sense to you. I was having writers block at the time and couldn't think of a way that they could transport to another nighmare. So I just figured that because Kagome's arrows have some kind of magic going on, that if she fired it into the ground, er, something would happen and they would get to the next mightmare. Crappy I know, but I had writers block. Well, this time it was the Shikon shards, so I hope that make a little more sense. Thanks for the review!   
  
As I did in the last chapter, I'm not telling you people anything about the next chapter, ha! Muhahahahahahahahahahahaaa!!!! *cough* 


	11. Shippou's Pain

Disclaimer: I own only the plot and my original characters. (man, my disclaimers sure are boring...) A/N Just to let you know, there might be some graphic scenes. At least I think they are.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*Chapter 11: Shippou's Pain*~*  
  
  
  
Inuyasha blinked rappidly at the sudden movement. *Damn, all this sudden traveling is making me sick...* Kitsaki and Miroku were scouting the area. They appeared to be in some sort of field, not a very big field though. Looked like it was a farm with rice plants and other plants in the ground near him.   
  
"Hey, do you guys hear something?" Kit asked, still in her child form. The silver-haired hanyou listened. His sensitive ears picked up the sounds of a battle, not to far off. Maybe half a ri (see chapter 9) away.   
  
"I can hear voices...They sound familiar..." He held the unconcious form of Kagome closer. "Shall we go see?" Miroku and Kit nodded. Kit lept off, followed by Inuyasha and Miroku. As they got closer, Inuyasha was able to hear words being exchanged.  
  
"-Oto-san!"  
  
"Shippou! Get yourself out of here! Now!"  
  
"Heh, fool. It is not your son we're after. It's that shard in your hands! Now, GIVE THEM TO ME!!"   
  
"Argh!!! Never!"  
  
"Then you shall die!"  
  
"Argh....noooooo!!!!!"  
  
"FATHER!!!!!!" The group had reached the clearing and saw the Hiten, the elder Thunder Brother, standing over a bloody corpse. Shippou was sobbing over the body as Hiten bent down and took the shard. The small kitsune kept crying over and over. He then raised his head sharply. "Why??? He did nothing to you!!!! Why did you have to kill him? Why did you kill my family???? WHY?????" he asked, tears spilling down his already soaked face. "Oto-san!!!" The youkai merely smirked.  
  
"You father was a fool to think he could stand up against the Thunder Brothers," Hiten replied softly. He then reached down and pulled the body of Shippou's father up roughly. Hiten tossed it up to his brother, Manten, who was sitting on a darkened lightning cloud. "Here brother. See if you can't make some use out of this discusting thing." Shippou cried out in anguish.  
  
"Nooooo!!! Father!!!!!Please!!! Give him back to me! Please!" the small fox beged.   
  
"How could you be so cruel??? BASTARD!!!!!!" Kitsaki couldn't take it any longer. She rushed out and transformed in pure rage. She took a swip at Hiten, leaving a gash on his right leg.  
  
"B-bitch...Another kitsune? Heh, no trouble," Hiten said. He and Kit started to exchange blows. Hiten and Kit charged at eachother, clashing together. They were both evenly matched.  
  
"No trouble, am I? Well we will just have to see about THAT!" She stuck him again, this time, getting his blade instead of his flesh. Blue energy crackled around them as they fought to gain the upper hand on the other.   
  
"I see you, ugh, are a worthy opponent, kitsune. Although, you will not defeate me easily," he hissed.   
  
"Hah! You've got nothing on me," she hissed back, finally able to drive him back. She lept back and took a fighting stance. She started to pant slightly. *Damn. This guy is stronger than I first thought. I guess it's time to finish this fight.* Hiten rushed tward her and swung his staff, hitting only ground.  
  
"Hn?? Where is the vixen?"  
  
"Above you, idiot!!!" He looked up to see Kit camming twards the earth, blade pointing to him. He gasped as her sword pierced his forehead and traveled down his spine, slicing him open.  
  
"H-Hiten!!! You, you killed my brother!" Manten cried out. Kit just glared at him.  
  
"No more than he deserved." Manten roared as lightning formed in his mouth.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Inuyasha lept up to Manten. "Soul Shattering Iron Claw!!!" Manten was instantly ripped to shreds, but not before he unleashed his lightning on Kitsaki. "Kitsaki!!! Get out of the way!!!" The fox stood her ground as the energy blast hit her.   
  
"Kitsaki!!!" Shippou cried.  
  
The lightning hit her, unleashing a smokescreen of dust, blinding everyone. The smoke cleared, revieling Kit unharmed. She sighed. "That took alot outa me," she said. Shippou came running and buried his face in her kimono.  
  
"Wahhhhh!!!! I thought you were a goner!!!! I just saw my father die again, and I thought I lost another friend. Wahhh!!!!" Kitsaki smiled and rubbed the little kitsune's back.   
  
"It's alright. Your safe now," she cooed. She hugged him closer, her shapened fingers flattening his bright red hair. Shippou reminded her so much of Kamoro. A silent, solitary tear rolled down her pink cheek.   
  
"Waatching them die again...It- it was..." He was unable to complete his sentance.   
  
"Sh-Shippou..." Kagome had woken up and was trying to stand. She slipped on the ground and started to fall. The dog youkai rushed to her side as she fell.   
  
"Kagome? Kagome! Are you alright???" The small kitsune jumped out of Kit's arms and ran over to Kagome, staring in disbelief at her major wounds. "How did she get these?? They look so horrible." Kagome just gave him a strained smile.  
  
"It's nothing. We have to hurry. I think Sango is in trouble." Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief. *How can she be so stupid! She knows that if she's not careful, her wounds will get worse!! Might even lead to her death!! Yet, she values her friends live's more than her own.*  
  
"Stupid girl..." he muttered under his breath. Kitsaki stared at him as she walked over. She gingerly pressed Kagome's wounds.  
  
"Ah...It hurts," she said sharply. Inuyasha gave her a worried expression.  
  
"Can't you do anything for her?" he asked. Kit shook her head.  
  
"Even if I could, it would make no difference. I need to get to Kagome-sama's physical body to help her." The hanyou grumbled. Kagome sighed.  
  
"It's alright, really. I-I can manage." Inuyasha glared at her.  
  
"Give me a break. You can't even hold yourself up," he exclaimed. He picked her up into his arms in one swift movement. "Now, how do we get out of here?"   
  
"I beleve it has something to do with the Shikon shards around Kagome-sama's neck, although, I do not know what." Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Fat lot of help that will be." Kagome fingered the small bottle. *Please help us. We need to get to our friends.* The Shikon shards started to glow, as if hearing her small plea. It ingulfed the small group in it's soft glow. Then, they were gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11 done!!! *yawn* I'm tired. Finals week is over!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! YES! No more fricking TESTS!!!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Next week is the last week before......*drumroll*.......WINTER VACATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Crowd goes wild* Yay!!! Hopefully, I'll have more time to work on my fan-fics. Gosh!!! I have soo many ideas bouncing around in my head, I think I'm going to go crazy!!! I don't want to have to many up at once, or else I might get overwhelmed!!!! Ok, I think that's it. Oh yah, I AN'T TELLIN ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! *cackles evily in a darkened room* Keeeeekeeee.....*Mom turns on lights to reveal me on the computer with dark circles under my eyes and looking VERY freaky* uhhh..... Ok, see ya!!!! Bai!!!!! 


	12. Confrontaion

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters to find out what a disclaimer is!  
*~*Chapter 12: Confrontation*~*  
The group found themselves in a completely different enviroment. They seemed to be in some sort of hellish nightmare. The ground was gashed with small gorges, endlessly deep. In the larger ones, you could see red hot lava, slowly bubbling and giving off noxious gasses. There were no trees; the only alterations to the horizon were large rocks that juted out of the ground in sharp angles. There was a blood red sunset, leaving the travelers with a sense of dread. Miroku looked on, trying to catch a glimps of his companion.  
  
"Where could she be...?" he wondered out loud. Inuyasha and Kitsaki were scanning the area with difficulty. The fums from the pits were intoxicating. Shippou's little nose couldn't take the fums and he was passed out in Kagome's arms.  
  
"I see something!" Inuyasha finally exclaimed. He pointed to a small crevase a mile away. "There. I can't be sure if it's her, but I do know, *cough* um, that it is someone." He coughed into his shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you ok? Put me down. I can walk on my own," Kagome stated. Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Like hell! You can't even,*cough* hold yourself up, let alone walk!" he exclaimed. She glared at him harshly. The halfling gulped in shallow fear at the girl's fierce determination.  
  
"I said, quite clearly, I. Can. Walk. On. My. Own. Now, put me down!" she said, putting alot of emphasis on her last words. Inuyasha was not convinced. However, the girl would not give up untill her feet were planted firmly on the ground. He sighed and slowly placed her on the ground.  
  
"Fine! Fine, I give! But I will not be blamed if you fall into one of these large cliffs," he said, indicating the crevase that was only a few feet from where they were standing. Kagome just glared. She cradled Shippou's form closer and stagared off. Kit and Miroku watched them in amusement.  
  
"No matter what the situation, those two always seem to find something to fight about," Miroku said with a chuckle. He promptly started to cough hoarsely. "Ah, these fums are very strong, ne?" Kit looked at him with a worried expression. *These fums must be killer for him and Kagome* She coughed into her kimono sleeve.   
  
"We should get moving. If Sango is really here, she might be in danger," Kit said. She lept off in Kagome's direction, followed by Miroku. Inuyasha sighed, coughed again, and ran after them.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
They had been traveling for what felt like days to reach the crevase. Kagome had fainted and was on Inuyasha's back. Kit was holding Shippou and Miroku looked close to passing out.  
  
"Gahh...That took way longer than I expected. What the hell is wrong with this place??" Inuyasha huffed. Miroku wiped the sweat from his face and leaned on his staff for support.  
  
"Well, what do we do now?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha shrugged. Kit leaned over the crevase and peered over the edge.  
  
"That is one deeeeeeep hole! Yep, yep! Veeeeeeery deeep. I mean, REEEEAAAALL-"  
  
"Shut up already! Ok, it's deep! We get the point! Do you see anything worth looking into, or what?" Inuyasha demanded. She rolled her eyes and looked down again.   
  
"Yeh! I see a small cave in the wall! Only a few feet down! Come on!" With that, she lept off the cliff. Inuyasha sighed and glanced down to see the cave. He too, lept off and dissapered into the abyss. Miroku ran over and shouted down into the darkness.  
  
"Hey!!!! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET DOWN??????" he shouted at the top of his lungs. There was silence, broken only by his tired pants and the distant hissing off lava. A tumbleweed blew past him. He stared into the endless hole, trying to catch a glimps of any movement. He squinted against the un-natural sun. It blinded him for a moment. When he finally got his sight back, he found himself staring into a pair of big blue eyes.   
  
"YYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He jumped back a few yards and grasped his chest. Kit cocked her head in a confused manner. He glared at her comicly. "Don't DO that!!!! Damnit! Don't scare me like that!!!!!" Kit stared at him in her crouched position.  
  
"Gomen nasai Miroku-san. I just came back to retrive you," she said with a small bow. She suddenly leapt up into the air and landed in front of him. "Get on my back. Quickly!" Miroku carefully got on her back. He placed his hands on her shoulders and placed his staff inbetween them. She jumped down into the crevase and landed with exceptional grace onto the ledge in front of the cave. The priest got off and sighed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and re-ajusted Kagome on his back. Kit picked Shippou up off the floor and glanced up at the red sky.   
  
"That red sky frightens me. I don't know what is going on, but something tells me that we are in trouble." Miroku noded silently. Inuyasha just stuck his nose into the air.  
  
"Bah! Who cares? Let's just go already..... Jeeze...." He headed into the darkness, followed by Kit and Miroku.   
  
*~*~*  
  
The group had been walking for quite a while in the dark tunnel, lighted only by Kit's Kitsune Fire. The poisonus fums did not bother them anymore. Miroku seemed lost in his own private thoughts while Kit and Inuyasha were tense with apprehention. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the group spied a faint light at the end of the tunnel. Instinct told Miroku that he shouldn't rush in, but there was a chance that Sango was in need of his help. He ran forward, not caring if it was a trap or not.  
  
"Hn?!? Miroku?!? What the hell are you doing???" Inuyasha bellowed. "Argh! Stupid monk!" Kitsaki and Inuyasha rushed forward in an effort to catch up to Miroku, the light comming closer and closer. Inuyasha was held back at the substancial increase of light and was blinded by it for a minute. When his vision returned he found himself and the others in a large cavern with brightly lit torches at the ends. The room was pretty dull looking except for the torches. Kit squinted around.  
  
"There! I can see a doorway on the right!" she said, pointing to a large dark shape on the opposite side of the room. As she said those words, a giant boomerang came rushing at her, smacking her in the face and knocking her out cold. She dropped Shippou and landed on the ground next to him.  
  
"Kitsaki!!" The boomerang did a sharp turn and headed for Inuyasha. Thought the hanyou was strong and his reflexes fast, he could not dodge the flying weapon and landed face down in the ground next to the two kitsunes. Kagome landed in a heap on Inuyasha's back. Miroku watched the boomerang fly back into the hole where he noticed a familiar figure standing there.  
  
"Sango!! Watch out!!" he cryed as he rushed to try and block the large weapon. Sango, dressed in her exterminator outfit, did not seeem to hear the monk's words. If she had, she made no knowledge of it. Sango mearly held out a hand and caught the boomerang with ease. Miroku was confused greatly.  
  
"Sango? Are you alright? You're not hurt anywhere?" Sango didn't respond. The youkai exterminator turned to the man and held the boomarang in a ready position. Her eyes were blank and un-readable as she flung the projectile at the priest. Miroku dodged it only to have it hit him from behind on it's way back. He flew into the wall with a large crash, knocking some stones loose from the ceiling. Sango caught the boomerang and began to walk soundlessly to the helpless monk. Miroku slowly lifted himself in obvious pain and faced the oncoming woman, leaning on the staff for support.   
  
"Wha...what's going on? Why are you attacking me, Sango?" Miroku asked in a strained voice. The woman did not respond, but someone else did.  
  
"Ku ku ku...Ah, houshi. It is pointless to try and reach Sango now. She is totally and completly under my control." The monk turned his attention to a new figure who was dressed in a white baboon pelt. He clenched his teeth in anger.  
  
"Naraku..." Miroku said through clenched teeth. "What have you done to Sango you bastard?!?!?" Naraku slowly walked over to Sango who stood motionless and laughed.  
  
"Oh, such language from a holy priest! Now now, I'm sure we can settle this like gentlemen....heh heh," Naraku teased. The houshi tensed up with rage.  
  
"Just answer my question!!!!!" he demanded. "What have you done to Sango???" Naraku smirked beneath his pelt.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Sango here was overwhelmed by her nightmares and accepted them as truth. Thus, her heart became weak and suseptable to me. She will tend to my every wish without question. Heh. She would even kill you if I asked her to." Naraku laughed again, Miroku was overcome with rage. He lunged at the baboon in blind fury.  
  
"You heartless bastard!!!!" he cryed as he raised his staff to strike. He swung it down, only to hit an oversized boomerang. He jumped back in surprize as Sango stepped in between Miroku and Naraku. Naraku laughed sinisterly again.  
  
"Fool! Sango will protect me, even if it means her life! You are powerless against me!" Miroku slowly realized that...he was right. He wouldn't hurt Sango and couldn't kill Naraku without killing Sango first. He slammed his fist on the ground in frustration.   
  
"Poor monk. Sango, kill him and put him out of his misery." Sango threw her boomerang at Miroku. The priest didn't move an inch. The boomerang came closer and closer, still the priest did not move. Hiraikotsu came in contact with Miroku's body and smashed him against the wall, leaving a pile of rubble. Sango caught the boomerang and started to walk to the hole in the wall caused by her action. She stood in front of the pile of rocks, her cold eyes searching for the priest. Suddenly, her boomerang was knocked out of her hand and flew over to the side of the room. Sango gasped in surprize as Miroku emerged from the rubble and swung his staff at her knees, tripping her to the floor. She recovered and un-sheathed her sword. The monk laughed slightly.  
  
"Always ready for anything..." Sango hesitated, but lunged at him hitting his staff. Naraku watched the two battle from a safe distance.   
  
"Why did Sango hesitate?" he wondered out loud. He sat quietly and waited for the battle to end.  
  
Miroku fought Sango off as best he could, but the youkai exterminator's skills were great. He dodged another stab and whirled around. He was now in back of Sango where he managed to catch her sword hand and pinned her to the ground on her stomach. He was bloody and sore from Sango's onslaught.   
  
"I am really glad to have you as an ally," he said softly. Sango struggled to get free but found she couldn't. Suddenly, her hidden blades burst from her arm and came in contact with Miroku's flesh.  
  
"Gahh!!" the monk yelled in pain. He had managed to remove the sword from her grasp, but she was still a very serious threat. Sango took a ready stance, her twin blades glinting dangerously. Miroku lifted his staff to a defensive position. His face was etched in concern for Sango. Sango made the first move: she rushed forward and slashed at the priest with her left arm. Miroku blocked it, only to have the other blade slice his left cheek. He jumped back and pressed a hand to his new wound.  
  
"Good...Too good. I would hate to think what you would do to me on a daily basis like this..." he said. Sango hesitated again. A voice had awoken in her mind.   
  
***Don't hurt him!! Naraku is the one you should be killing!!*** her mind screamed. Her eyes slowly started to come back to normal. "That's right..." she whispered. "Miroku's not an enemy..." Naraku stood up, a powerful aura surrounding him.   
  
Sango!   
  
Another voice came into her mind. Naraku's voice.  
  
Kill him!! Now!!! Sango clutched her head.  
  
"NOO!!! I won't!! Leave me alone! Get out of my head!!" she screamed. Miroku rushed to her.  
  
"Sango?? What's wrong?? Tell me!!" He kneeled next to her, his eyes mirrored the concern in his voice. She didn't look up at him, only clutched her head tighter as the voice seemed to fill her ears. Miroku suddenly grabbed the sobbing girl in his arms and held her tightly, as if the world might end if he let go. She was shocked. Naraku's voice seemed to dissapear instantly as Miroku's embrace warmed her.   
  
"M-Miroku...?"  
  
"I'm here Sango. Nothing is going to happen to you...I promise." Sango stared straight ahead, a single tear running down her cheek. She closed her eyes tightly and returned Miroku's embrace. Naraku was pissed. Sango had fought off his spell, he didn't manage to kill anyone, AND, he was having to sit through a mushy romance! He cursed and revieled a hidden blade from his cloak. He ran forward, ready to slice the couple in two. As he drew closer, he raised the sword. Sango opened her eyes to see Naraku coming closer. There was no time to react. She gasped as the blade came down.  
  
"Sankon Tetsusou!!!"  
  
Sango stared as Naraku vanished, leaving only Inuyasha standing there.  
  
"Are you two alright?" he asked with a worried tone. He suddenly realized that Sango was in Miroku's arms tightly. He turned around, blushing baddly. "Shouldn't have asked..." Sango leapt out of Miroku's grasp and started to turn a very bright red. Miroku stood up and shot Inuyasha a death glare. *Damn...*  
  
Inuyasha went back to check on Kagome and the others. He was soon followed by Miroku and Sango (who was still quite red). The hanyou examined them each in turn, taking great care with Kagome for she had sustained the worst wounds. He let out a sigh of relief; her breathing was constant. He sat down and regained his usual arrogance.  
  
"So, what I miss?" he asked quietly. "Anything interesting happen between you two?" He got no verbal reply, only soft mumbles from Sango and more death glares from Miroku. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Feh. Anyway, how we going to get outa here?" Suddenly, the cavern around them started to twist and distort. Inuyasha would have let out a yell, only his mouth didn't seem to have gotten the message. He couldn't move, couldn't talk; he was helpless. He didn't like the feeling. Everything went dark.  
  
"Uhh..."   
  
Inuyasha regained conciousness to find himself in the vines of a large tree! The hanyou was quite a distance from the ground and although he would not die from the fall, he would have a major aches after if he tried. He struggled to free himself, only to have a burning pain against his skin. He looked down at the vines holding him and saw that some sort of poison or acid was being secreated from it. He growled in frustration as he tried to move.   
  
"Argh!! Stupid....Tree....."  
  
He ignored the burning pain and ripped the vine from him. He grabbed the tree before he fell and tried to think.   
  
"Ok, hold on. What just happened here? Damn it! I can't remember anything!!" he shouted. He growled again and suddenly remembered.  
  
"Everyone was in danger.....Kagome!" He franticly searched for her and his friends. His sharp eyes finally spotted a dark-haired figure not to far below him. He raced down the branches of the tree, hoping he was not to late.   
  
His heart dropped slightly when he reached his destination. It was Miroku.....Not Kagome.... Inuyasha shook his head and examined the priest. He did not appear to be hurt, but a small trickle of blood comming from his head gave the hanyou a bad feeling. He realeased him from the vines that had been holding him prisoner and shook him slightly.  
  
"Miroku? Are you alright?" The monk groaned and stared at Inuyasha with a dased expression.  
  
"Inu....Inuyasha? Wha-what happened?"  
  
"I'll explained latter," he said. "Right now, I need to get you to solid ground." With that, Inuyasha leapt down to the floor below with agility and speed and lay Miroku down slowly against the tree. The monk still did not understand what was going on, but was just as happy to rest his aching head again. Inuyasha sighed and resummed his search for the others.  
  
Soon after, he found Sango, Kirara and Shippou, but Kitsaki and Kagome were nowhere to be found. His face conorted in frustation. He could SMELL them, but he still couldn't find them. The young halfling started to dart through the branches dangerously fast. He desperatly tried to find them, when out of nowhere, he colided with something with such force that it almost knocked him out of the tree.  
  
"Hey!! Watch where you are going, baka!!" Inuyasha's ears perked up at the voice.  
  
"Kitsaki?" The large kitsune poked her head out from behind the tree.  
  
"No duh! Just get your butt over here! Kagome's in real bad shape!" The hanyou was immediatly there, only to be shocked at Kagome's extensive wounds. She had a huge red stain on her left arm sleeve and another blood red stain in her right side.  
Her face was brused and had minor cut here and there.  
  
"Shit...We gotta get her down now."  
  
"Yah. Take her whilst I search for the needed herbs and such," Kit reaponded. With that, she left Kagome in Inuyasha'a arms and lept off into the forest. Inuyasha lept to the forest floor near Sango and the others.  
  
"Kagome! Oh my god! Inuyasha, will she be alright?" Sango asked desperately. Inuyasha didn't respond. He only lay the school girl on the ground carefully and stared at her wounds. How was she getting out of this one?  
  
"Kukuku...Awwww...Look at the poor hanyou. He looks like he is going to cry...That is touching," a sinister voice from the trees said.  
  
"Damnit! Naraku! Get out here and show your fucking face to me!! I'll rip you to shreds for what you did to Kagome!!!" Inuyasha shouted. His eyes scaned the trees, searching for the bastard.  
  
"Heh. Want to fight? Fight me then...What are you waiting for?" Naraku teased. Inuyasha's blood was boiling. He quickly ran into the trees, searching for the bastard demon.  
  
"There you are!!! Sankon Tetsusou!!!" Naraku turned around one second to late. In an instant, he was ripped to shreds. Inuyasha stared dumbfounded.  
  
"Did I..get him...?"  
  
"Of course not. Do you actually think Naraku would come out here in person? Don't make me laugh." Inuyasha spun around sharply.  
  
"Kikyou??" The dead priestess stepped out from behind a nearby tree and glared at the hanyou.   
  
"Me. You say my name like it was a bad taste. Do you not still care for me Inuyasha?" He stared at her. What is going on?   
  
"Of, of course I do, Kikyou. It's just....uhh..." he shiffted uncomfortably. Kikyou's eyes narrowed. "I...Well, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Not your concern. Anyway, want to find Naraku? He is in a large mansion near the Northern Mountains." Inuyasha stared at her.  
  
"Why are you helping me? I thought you wanted me to go to hell." The miko stared icily at the boy.  
  
"Fine! It's obvious that you want me gone, so I'll leave..."  
  
"No! Wait...Gahhh.. It's not like that... I'm just confused.." The priestess' eyes softened as she stepped toward Inuyasha. She placed a cold hand against his face and sighed.  
  
"It doesn't have to be like this, you know." She gazed longingly into his amber eyes. Her lips inched closer to his. "We could be together. All you would have to do is-"  
  
"Inuyasha?' Kikyou broke away sharply and turned to see a kitsune women with long black hair standing in the trees with a small bundle in her hands. She narrowed her eyes and turned. She walked away slowly.  
  
"I hope to see you again, Inuyasha." The hanyou watched her walk away as Kit uneasily stepped forward.  
  
''Who was that, Inuyasha?" He turned away from her and started to walk back to where the others were.  
  
"None of your business, pup. Just forget what you saw and everything will be all happy, got it? Hurry up. We need to get going soon." Kitsaki glared angrily at him for a moment before she stomped after him.  
  
"Jeeze...What crawled up your butt?" Inuyasha choose to ignore that comment as they stepped to the clearing beside the tree. Shippou and Kirara were awake and trying to make Kagome and Miroku as comfortable as possible. Sango was leaning over Miroku, watching him intently.  
  
"We gotta move from here. It's not safe by this tree." Kit said as she moved to the injured ones. She shot a look back at Inuyasha as she gently picked Miroku up. "Well? You gonna help or not? I may be strong, but I AM only one person!" He got the message and swept Kagome softly up in his arms. Kirara transformed and Sango hoped on her back.  
  
"Here. Let me take him," Sango said to Kit. Kit nodded in reply as Shippou attatched himself to her shoulder.   
  
"Kitsaki?"  
  
"Yes, Shippou?"  
  
"Kagome's going to be alright, right? I mean, you will be able to heal her, won't you?" Inuyasha tensed up as he waited for her answer. Kit sighed and shrugged.  
  
"I really don't know. I expect I will be able to do something, but I don't know if I can compleatly heal Kagome-sama..." Both Shippou's amd Inuyasha's hearts sank. The hanyou glanced down on the girl in his arms as they walked off into the forest. He suddenly felt like he had been stabbed with Kikyou's arrow all over again.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jebus Cripes!!!! That took WAY too long for me to write....*sigh* I am really sorry. I hope I am the only one who thinks this, but this is NOT one of my best chapters... Wahhhhh!!!! Gomen nasai!!!! Well, hope you enjoy this one and I PROMISE that the next chapter will be out soon!!! I've just been soooo tried lately. Training for the Marathon which happens to me only 2 weeks away!!! *shivers* And, Inuyasha has been put on a hiatus untill March 3rd!!! Plus, it will be on at 1:00, which means I am going to have to set my alarm clock twice in one night!!! Grrr..... I hate my life....   
  
Anyway, enough with the mindless chatter!!! The next chapter will be called "Kitsaki's Gift". You better get ready!!! 


End file.
